


Hot Chocolate

by books_and_music



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_music/pseuds/books_and_music
Summary: Cardan learns about a wonderful substance called hot chocolate
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> The was for Jurdannet Christmas in July // prompt 16. “Hot chocolate and chill.”

On Christmas Eve, Jude and Cardan were relaxing on the couch in the mortal world. Every time Cardan and Jude visited, Cardan was always entranced by all the tools and inventions. When he saw the glitter section in an arts and crafts store, he had stood there for a solid 10 minutes with his jaw hanging open. And when they went to Sephora he had to be dragged out.

But right now, they were sitting on the couch, both of them half asleep and perfectly content with staying there and enjoying each others warmth. Vivi, Heather, and Oak had already gone to bed a few hours ago.

At least, they were before Cardan asked about the brown liquid that everyone had been drinking before they had gone to bed. Jude had simply looked at him with disbelief written all over her face.

“You’re telling me that you’ve never drunk hot chocolate?” she asked incredulously.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s called. But what does it do, is it a poison, does it make you drunk, is it an aphrodisiac?” at this, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s just a sweet drink that tastes good,” Jude answered.

“I’m not sure that I believe you Jude dear,” Cardan replied.

So Jude sighed and untangled herself from him so that she could get up. He whined at the loss of her warmth and she rolled her eyes at him.

“You poor baby high king,” she teased.

“I don’t mind being a poor baby high king if it means that you’ll come back, sit down, and cuddle with me,” he replied, his signature smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“Insufferable ass,” she muttered, even though she was starting to smile as she walked away.

“Yes, but I’m your insufferable ass,” he shot back.

What am I going to do with him, Jude thought as she heated up some milk, poured it into two cups, and stirred the hot chocolate powder into it. She let the powder dissolve before bringing the two steaming cups back to the couch where Cardan was sitting upright, watching her. Looking into his coal-black eyes, she felt her cheeks flushing slightly.

“What are you looking at?” she whispered. Before Cardan, no one had looked at her like she was beautiful. Not even Locke- his looks had never come close.

“You,” he replied. And leaning forward, he took one of the mugs and pulled her down to his sit in his lap.

Once she was settled comfortably and they were tangled together again they both took sips of their hot chocolate and sighed in contentment.

“Convinced that it’s just a drink that tastes good?” Jude asked Cardan, remembering their conversation from before.

“It is good,” Cardan finally said. “I think that I believe you now, my sweet villain, my darling god, my beautiful adversary,” and he leant down to kiss her. He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate. The kiss was slow, thorough. Right now they were perfectly happy to stay in each other’s arms and continue kissing. 

And eventually, they both grew tired and fell asleep, cuddling closer as they nodded off, neither of them noticing the snow that had started to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on Tumblr at @b00kworm!


End file.
